Infected
by Cazzca
Summary: Waking up in the hospital with a bacterial infection. Can Deidara find himself, friendship and even love when fighting for his life?  rated M for safety and later
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not make any money from writing this.**

**Other important notes:**

**I know this story has been up since 2011. I also know I've not published anything in a long, long, LONG time. There are multiple reasons for this. including losing the storyline, not beind in the mood to write, personal stuff. In the end to much to name. However, the story has always stayed in the back of my mind. And feeling better I've decided to pick things up. Though they have been rewritten with the chance more things will change (including the title and summary).**

**Though I have to say that I really wish to thank the lovely reviews i've gotten. They keep making my day every time I read them. So thank you all!. Hopefully you will still love the rewritten parts. More will follow soon though I can't really give any dates.**

**Comments and advice stays welcome. Also, I still don't have an English spellcheck.**

**well, the rant is over so enjoy! :)**

**...**

It was hard to keep warm. While the old house could keep most of the near freezing water away, the wind had free game. Cutting through the house and hitting everthing in it's path. Including a blonde. Sitting on his knees and curled in a blanket. The blonde however, didn't seem to bet hat bothered by the cold. A thin layer of sweat covering his face. Heavy, shallow breathing could be heard whenever the wind stopped blowing for a moment. Blank, blue eyes fixed on bloody wrists.

The knife in the right hand shimmered softly from the light shining through the cracks. It's edges covered in blood. The red marks burning angrily on slightly tan skin where the knife had just been. Blood trickling out most of the cuts and onto the ground. Though none were deep enough to cause serious damage to the bigger vessels. Every so now and then a tear joined the blood on the wrist. Causing it to fall faster. Joining other crimson marks on the floor.

A soft whimper. "Why can't I just finish it off?". A press of the blades lemmet down the length of the wrist. "No-one would care if I'm gone." More pressure on the blade. It hurt. Though it wasn't enough to cut through the skin just yet.

More tears hit the ground. Pulling the blade of the wrist he dropped it to the ground. Hands going up the grab blonde locks. Smearing them with blood in the progress. "Why am I so _weak_? The only ones that want me is the enforcement officers. They should know that I have nothing?"

Wiping his tears with the back of his hand he located the knife and picked it up. He unclenched his left hand, looking at the still mouth in it's palm. "It's all your fault!". Slicing the blade just below it. Watching as blood tricked from the fresh cut. It caused the mouth to awaken. Slipping it's tongue out to lap at the blood.

"It's all your fault! Everything is!" Placing the blade once again lengthwise on his wrist. "All your fault." He pressed. "All….Your… Fault….." In an impulse he pulled the blade over his skin. Deeper then before. Blood immediatly poring out the new wound. It hurt. It hurt a load. But there was finally a smile on the blondes face.

He could feel the blood streaming out. Taking with it all the pain, sadness and despair. He could no longer hear the wind pressing it's way through the house. He could no longer feel any pain. He decided to lie down and close his eyes. Waiting for the darkness to take him.

One final tear and a soft whisper. "Your fault."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of it's characters. I do not make any money from writing this story.**

"**Talking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**I don't have an English spellcheck so please bear with spelling errors. Feedback and advice is always appreciated. Enjoy!**

…

Sakura sat on a chair in the Emergency room. Looking at some x-rays of a wrist. Sighing she thought to herself; "_You should be on the Emergency room for a week they said. It's going to be fun they said. Fun my ass._" Ok, she still was an intern. But even they deserve to see some special patiënts once in a while. All she got for the week was broken wrists, leg, sprained ankles and simple stuff like that. The worst part even being that she wasn't allowed to do anything. Just watch, watch, watch, watch and keep your questions for the evening. And hope that there is still someone there to answer them. Luckily there was only a day left in this hell.

The red phone rang. Alerting the entire staff. One Young male, unconcious, heavy bloodloss, attempted suicide, breathing difficulties, arriving in ten minutes. Immediatly people started getting ready. Fractures could wait. Calls were made to get different bags of blood ready and an analyst was rushed over to analyse the bloodtype. Needles and stitching equipment were put in place while nurses grabbed lots of band-aids. With the room being prepped Sakura sneaked inside, getting a quick nod of approval from the current doctor Kabuto. She didn't want to miss this.

Ten minutes rushed by. The sirens could be hear coming closer in an alamering rate. Emergency doors crashed open while a pale looking youth got pushed in. Left wrist thightly wrapped in now bloody bandages and being held up to minimise the added bloodloss. Fluids being pushed in the other arm to give the heart something to pump around. An oxygen mask placed over the nose and mouth. The slow beeping of a heartmonitor could be heard. The boy just looked plain horrible.

The medics sprang into action. Taking him over from the ambulance workers while added information was given out. The enforcement officeres found the boy unconcious on the ground. They didn't know how long he had been out. Though the breathing is shallow it's stable. While there appeared to be heavy bloodloss, it didn't seem like he hit any major vessels. They did however have a name. Deidara Iwa.

In the meantime blood was allready send for analyse to fingure out the bloodtype. Kabuto lifted the blondes arm to remove the bandages and look at the damage. "Well Sakura, take a look at this." Kabuto said smirking. "Attempted suicide. Missed the arteries but still some nice damage. How are your stitching skills?" Green eyes looked at black ones before grabbing the materials needed to clean the cuts.

Stitching went fast. Closing the biggest cut. The rest was pretty shallow and would need to heal on it's own. Desinfecting the entire lower arm and hand before wrapping it in clean bandages. "Did you take a good look at the handpalms yet Sakura?" Kabuto said. Holding the blondes right hand. Handpalm facing Sakura. The mouth on it was hard to miss. "It's a Kekkei Genkai. You won't see many like this so investigate them while you can."

Sakura looked at the left hand. A mouth present on it as well. Reaching out with gloved fingers she touched the lips. No response. Spreading them slowely to reveal dentures and a tongue hidden behind it. Still no response. "It's probably linked with the boy's conciousness."Kabuto said lowering the arm. "So let's try to wake blondie here up shall we?"

Bloodworks came back. A new bag of fluids and a liter of AB blood got attached on the arm. Lungs got checked. While a tad bit of noise was heard, it was nothing to be concerned about. Finally the bloodstains on the hair and face got cleaned. "Blondie will be fine. It looked more dramatic then it was. Do me a favor Sakura, contact the ICU an see if there's room to keep him there till he wakes up. And tell them to keep an eye out for the lungs. It's nothing now but it could still become something. I'll arrange all the paperwork."

"Will do Kabuto-sensei." A small nod before Sakura left the room. "_Maybe it's not as boring here after all."_

…

"_Such bright light. Is this Heaven? Do people who commited suicide even go to Heaven? It does smell a bit like lemon though, Is that normal? And why are there beeps, and muffled voices? Why does the sun look like TL-lights?"_

" _Oh you have got to be…"_

Blue eyes shot open. Body moving in a sitting position in a speed you would not expect possible from someone who was out just a few moments ago. It didn't take long for the blonde to realise where he was. "No, no, nononono! FUCK!...un."

Eyes looking frantic around the room. Needles in the right arm attached to bags of fluid. Left arm bandaged from the elbow down. Pads on the chest attached to the heartmachine. Currently beeping like crazy. And everything was so white. So damn white!

He didn't even notice the hands of the nurses trying to push him to lie down again. "Sir? Sir! It's allright. Please lie back down." Deidara however, would have none of that. "Let me go un! I shoudn't be here!" Another hand pushed him back with more force. Before registering what happened a needle got pushed into the vein on the back of his hand. The sedatives working in a few moments before blurring his vision. Though not completely knocking him unconciouss.

"My name is Tsunade. I'm a doctor and like you probably allready noticed, you're in the hospital. More specifically, in the ICU." Blue orbs, looking through lidded eyelids to the female doctor. Nodding softly in understanding. "Don't worry, the sedative won't work long. Though we would appreciate if you would keep calm. There are more patients here that need their rest. Now go get some rest yourself."Sleep overtook Deidara easily.

When he woke up again the room looked different. He was moved outside the ICU when he was out. Atleast the beeping of the heartmonitor was gone. Getting in a sitting postion with a groan he looked around. The room had more of a cream color to make it less hospital like. Though it still smelled like a hospital. The blinds closed blocked the view of the window. A clock showing the time: 7:45pm.

Eyes shifted to the bandaged arm. He didn't feel any pain. Was it just a dream? If so then why would he be in the hospital? Swiftly removing the bandages eyes met still red markings. Glaring back angrily. They were well cleaned but needed to heal on their own. One still covered with a elastoplast. Fingers trying to grab a corner. After a few tries there was succes. Pulling the plaster off. It looked like a still life. An ugly and depressing still life. Shaky fingers touching the stitches. Causing tingles in the surrounding tissue. Breathing becoming more ragged.

A coughing fit caused the blonde to bring both hands to his mouth. Trying to get needed air in his lungs between the coughs. The noise alerted one of the nurses. "Oh you're awake! Here let me help you." The headpart of the bed moved up so that the boy could sit up. Opening the lungs. A hand got placed on his forehead. "You seem to have a slight fever. I'll go get something. And new bandages for your arm."

The nurse came back in a fast. With her some pills, a new elastoplast and a bandaid. Placing all items on a small desk. "Want some water with those pills?". Blue eyes stared into green ones before answering. "Yes please un." The nurse smiled before getting up to fetch a glass of water. "Here you go dear. My name is Inu." Taking the glass in one hand and the pills in the other, Deidara just eyed the pills. Unsure wether to take them. Sighing he quickly took the pills. Flushing them down with some water. "Ugh." "Yes they taste horrible. Come, i'll place the bandages on your arm." Obviously she was experienced. Finishing up in seconds. "Don't remove them again. The stitches can probably go out in a few days. I have to get going now. But you can press this button if you need anything ok? I'll send someone over to help you wash. You have therapy in the morning though." With that the nurse took off. Deidara hoever didn't notice. Lost in thoughts. "_Therapy? What kind of therapy? Wait… I'm not even allowed to wash myself?"_

Minutes passed onknowingly when someone else entered the room. He was rather hard to miss. "Hii my name is Tobi. And I'm here to… Whoaaa what happened to your arm? Did you hurt yourself? Can I see? Or does nurse Inu don't want Tobi to see? She never wants Tobi to see. But you need a shower. And Tobi is going to help you with that."

The blonde just stared and blinked. A random guy wearing an orange facemask and short black hair. Blankets where pulled off his body in a hurry and the IV bags were grabbed. Slightly pulling the needle in the progress. Causing a grimas to appear on the blondes face. "Come come, Tobi doesn't have all evening. Get out of the bed." Bare feet hitting the cold floor. Legs a bit wobbly. Tobi however, allready moved towards the shower and the blond had to hurry along so that the IV wouldn't be pulled out of his arm.

The bathroom was just more white. White tiles, a white shower, white towels, white everything. The bright TL-lights not helping to lessen the bright room. Deidara was feeling a headache coming up. IV bags hung up on a hook. Though the hyper male didn't leave. "Um. You can go now un." "No can do that. Tobi has to stay here."Tobi turned the water on. Checking it for heat. "Come on Dei. Undress. We're both male. Nothing that I havn't seen before." This ticked Deidara off.

"My name is Deidara. Not Dei. And I'm definitly not undressing near you un!" The blonde crossed his arm to make his point clear. Tobi just seemed to ignore this and said: You don't want to undress? Then you just go under the shower with your clothes on." Before Deidara could react the showerhead was aimed at his body. Warm water soaking his clothes and wetting the skin. "What the hell do you think you're doing un?!" Tobi once again ignored him. Grabbing Deidara's hand and putting the shampoo in it. "You wash your hair then Tobi will wash your back." The blonde sighed. He was tired. And the headache just seemed to get worse. He might as well comply to the strange man and get it over with. The sooner he was back in bed the better. While he washed his hair he felt that the back of his wet clothes were opened completely. Rough hands soaping up the skin, moving from his back to under the armpits and the chest. Showerhead moved to clean the shampoo and soap residu.

The shower was turned off. Causing the blonde to shiver with the cold air before he was given a towel. While Deidara was drying himself Tobi was looking for something. "There should be some sprare dry clothes that you can wear around here... Found them!" He triumphantly held them in the air. Another sigh. "Just give me the clothes so I can change un." Tobi quickly handed him the clothes. Turning his back towards the other man he swiflty changed. Loving the feel of the dry cotton on his skin. The back being closed by the other. Grabbing the IV bags they moved back to the room.

A bed was never so welcome. As soon as the head hit the pillow he nearly fell asleep. Leaving Tobi to attach the IV-bags to their rightful place and lowering the headpart off the bed. It was time to go to sleep. "Has Tobi been a good boy?"

"_Just fuck off Tobi!"_

"Yeah he has. Now let me sleep un."

"Okay! Byebye Dei!"

Deidara didn't register the door slamming shut.


End file.
